Teh Jr Balrog Adventure
by Ouji Takahashi
Summary: Just a story i wrote in class when i was bored. I think its cool. Don't kill me with the reviews. I know its predictable to you whatever people, but yeah, i still like it.


The Jr. Balrog Adventure

Kira was a cleric.

Ouji was a hunter.

**The First Hall**

They fall into the entrance hall to the accursed sanctuary where the Jr. Balrog sleeps. As they were walking, a large spear in the shape of a moon crashes in front of them.

'Who goes there?' The tauromaci says.

'We wish to challenge the Jr. Balrog!' Ouji yells at the giant.

'Well then, you must fight me first. If you cannot kill me, you won't have a chance against the Jr. Balrog,' the tauromaci said.

'Then let us engage,' Kira said in her disposition.

Kira acted like more of a distraction, teleporting back and forth, and shooting every time she could. It made the tauromaci quite angry.

'That's enough!' the tauromaci yells.

He affixed his spear to the ground, summoning thunder on Kira. She was knocked out on the other side of the tauromaci. Ouji kept shooting arrows, but they seemed to be unaffective. The tauromaci lifted his spear to kill Ouji, but then the tauromaci just collapsed. Ouji went to see what killed him and it was…

An arrow!

He soon found out that it was a holy arrow shot from Kira.

'Wow! You know how to do that?' Ouji asked.

'Unhh' Kira could barely speak.

'Are you okay?' Ouji said.

'Yeah…I'm fine. That arrow just took a lot of my energy. I can't control it yet… It was just too unstable. It might kill me if I do it with any less mana than I had.' Kira said it faintly.

'It's okay. The instability saved me,' Ouji said, 'but seriously, are you going to be okay?'

'Of course, Ill be fine. Just let me rest for a little bit.'

The tauromaci is laying there, barely conscious, Ouji takes off his horn and gives it to Kira. She puts it in her pack as a memoir.

'Hnn. You guys deserve it,' the tauromaci says with his last breath.

They rest there for the night, and then they both wake up.

'Hey Kira, are you okay?' Ouji yawns.

'I'm fine. Don't worry about me too much.' Kira heals herself and Ouji, 'I'm a cleric, remember?'

'Yeah, I guess. We should get to that Jr. Balrog before someone else kills it,' Ouji says.

**The Second Hall**

Ouji and Kira were just walking and making small talk. After about 2 minutes in the Second Hall, the platform they were walking on was shattered. The piece they were standing on was stuck on a Taurospear's spear.

'Hello there,' said the Taurospear.

'Uh…hi?' Ouji says.

'What is your two's business here?' the taurospear said strangely politely.

'Me and my friend, Ouji, would like to kill the Jr. Balrog,' Kira said.

'Oh, okay, I'm the guardian to the door to the Jr. Balrog,' said the taurospear, 'make me weak enough, and I will let you pass.'

'Thank you, I'm sorry if we killed your friend outside,' said Ouji.

'That's alright, no matter what, we always spawn back, so the next time you come here, it will be the same person,' the taurospear said.

'I always thought that the taurospear would be meaner, Ouji,' Kira whispered to him.

'I thought so too,' Ouji whispered back to him.

'So, we should fight now?' the tauromaci said.

'Sure,' Ouji and Kira said.

They engaged. They had quite the same strategy as when they killed the tauromaci. They didn't have much of a chance though, but they were trying their hardest. Ouji kept aiming for the head, but it kept hitting the taurospear in his thick neck. The taurospear just kept taking them out.

'Ughh,' Ouji said weakly, 'He's too strong, will you use the secret?'

'I have just enough energy, I wont be able to stand up afterwards, so you will protect me right?' Kira said.

'Okay, of course I will protect you.'

Kira shot her arrow, it was too unstable for her body to handle. The spear got knocked down for a little bit, and after that, he just stood up, and was charging at them. Ouji covered her, and he took as many hits as he could. Ouji was slashed, and still taking more than he could handle, but one more hit and he's down for good. The taurospear runs at him, but once he reached Ouji, he couldn't move his arm. He looked back, and he saw a

Shurikenn! It was in the taurospears tricep, and that stopped him from moving his arm.

'Good job guys,' the taurospear says, 'Here is one of my horns. You guys really deserve it.'

The taurospear rips the shuriken from his arm.

'I'll leave you alone now,' the taurospear says.

Kira puts the horn in her sack again.

Chris pops out of nowhere and says…

'Hey guys!' he yells.

'…what the…? How were you there?' Ouji asked.

'Well, I just had a bad feeling that you guys wouldn't make it that far without meeee,' he said proudly.

'Oh, good Lord, I guess you saved us…' Ouji said quietly…

'Thank you.' Kira said faintly.

'So what was that thing you did Kira?' Chris asked

'An unstable holy arrow…I can't control it yet. I need to learn how to control it. If I can't it will kill me next time,' Kira said.

'Oh, well, that sucks?' Chris said not even knowing whats going on.

'It does, Chris,' Ouji said bluntly.

'Let's rest here again tonight, Kira?' Ouji asked.

'I really need it. Every time I do that it seems to take all of my strength away. I'm gonna practice tonight…Can you watch over me while I do, Ouji?' Kira said.

'Of course,' Ouji says.

'What about me?' Chris asks.

He pops up behind Ouji and is holding a steely star to his throat,

'Chris! LET GO!' Ouji yells.

'Hahaha, no I'm just kidding…lighten up man,' Chris says.

'Oh, God, Don't do that again,' Ouji says, gasping for breath.

They set a camp right outside the door of the Jr. Balrog. Kira keeps working on her arrow outside…Ouji watching over her, so she won't over exert herself.

'I think that's enough for tonight,' Kira says.

'Yeah, we need to be rested for Jr. Balrog,' Ouji says

'Yeah, you're right. I think I can put enough strength in it to hurt the Jr. Balrog, at the least.

Chris is just asleep in the tent.

'Want to play a trick on Chris?' Ouji says with a crooked smile on, 'I wanna get him back for the thing he did with the steely.'

'No, I'm sorry. I would any other night, but I need to meditate on how much energy I should put into an arrow, so it's right below the extent I can handle,' Kira says.

'Okay then, try to dream about it, you should be rested for tomorrow,' Ouji says.

'Yeah, I will,' Kira says.

**The Accursed Sanctuary**

'Well, we're here, how is working the arrow going, Kira?' Ouji asks.

'It's okay…I guess. I'm sure I can maked decent damage on him. I mean, he is weak to light,' Kira said unsurely.

'Don't worry, Kira. You don't have to focus on damage, just keep up the healing, that's why you're a cleric right?' Chris said like a (freaking) retard.

We run up to the Jr. Balrog, and it's sleeping…

'Kira, wake it up with your arrow?' Ouji laughs.

'Yeah, just try,' Chris said.

'I'll try to make it weak,' Kira said.

She creates an arrow and shoots it off her wand. The Jr. Balrog screams.

'_Who dares disturb my sleep?_´The Jr. Balrog says.

'We wish to challenge you!' Ouji Kira and Chris yell at him.

'_If you defeat me, I will give you all what you desire. You must tell me what you want first,' _the Jr. Balrog yells.

'I want a dark scarabbb!' Chris yells (like an idiot)

'Would a demon wand be too much?' Kira said.

'Blue hinkel, please.' Ouji says.

'_You only get those items if you defeat me,'_ The Jr. Balrog says.

'Agreed,' Ouji Kira and Chris say.

'_Let use begin then,' _The Jr. Balrog says

They begin the battle. They throw everything they have at the Jr. Balrog, while trying to avoid being hit. They shot every time it was open to them. Soon enough the Balrog had the cornered.

'_Do not feel bad. Many have failed doing this.' _The Jr. Balrog said.

Someone fell from the sky and blocked the attack the Jr. Balrog was delivering with his doombringer. He was wearing a helmet so they could not tell who it was. He started slashing the Jr. Balrog until it was on the wall. He pinned it to the wall on his doombringer. Chris threw a shuriken on its other arm as Ouji and Kira shot arrows into both his legs. The masked warrior grabs his second sword, the red katana, and started slashing the Jr. Balrog more, as Chris Ouji and Kira were slowly killing it. They finally took out the Jr. Balrog, and he dropped a blue hinkel, a demon wand, and a black scarab, as he promised.

'Wow Kira, I can't believe you can use holy arrows already,' the masked warrior says.

'Who is that?' Chris asked.

'Who do you think, Chris?' the warrior takes off his helmet.

'MIKE!' Kira and Ouji yell.

'Well I finally learned how to control the holy arrows, just now.' Kira said.


End file.
